Sing For Me
by Gus Cunningham
Summary: Fate causes Kaiba to lose. In his frustration, he takes the unknown duelist and forces her to become his slave. However, he did not know what would unfold around him. A war with an unknown race. New twists and turns all over. Will he survive and grow? Or crash and burn? Seto/OC, Bakura/Ryo and Joey/OC. Rated M for Violence, Sex scenes, bondage and gore.
1. Entry 1 - Bruised Pride

**Hello Everyone! Awaited the very first posting of Sing for Me? Well here it is~! I'm so excited for everyone to read. To all my beta readers, thanks for reading and giving your impute about things. Here it is, finally, Entry 1.**

**All OC's belong to me as well as the creation of the fake cards.**

**Yugi, Kaiba, Joey and everyone else including the game of duel monsters and other things that aren't related to the Yurdellian's or Lily at all belong to Kazuki Takahasi.**

**This Fic is a OC/Kaiba, OC/Joey, Bakura(Theif King)/Ryo fix and is rated M for Blood, Gore, Violence, Alcohol, Sex and a bunch of other wonderful things.**

**Enjoy! This Fic will update *Every Saturday*~!**

**Entry 1:**

She….She beat him…At his own game too. He couldn't handle this. Sapphire eyes burned with fire and that girl stood there in all her glory smiling and giggling while the others congratulated her. An unknown duelist, new to Battle City, not even entered into the tournament nonetheless, and she beat him with a simple card combo. Her deck was nothing like he'd ever seen. Plant Vine Snare, Don Gerobo: Keeper of the Earth Temple, Plant Pheromones and others he'd never heard of or even seen in his life. They had to have been fakes! All of them!

"You! I demand to see your deck!" he growled at her, he was filled with hatred. If he could get away with murder, he would toss her off the blimp here and now.

She looked over at him and tilted her head, puzzled by his request. Her wine colored eyes filled with confusion from the angry man.

"Are you as dumb as Wheeler!?" Joey yelled in protest at his remark but the pompous rich boy ignored it. "GIVE. ME. YOUR. DECK."

"Kaiba you can't ask that of someone, especially since you lost so…bad. I wouldn't trust him with your deck Lily" Little Yugi looked up at her, his violet eyes begging her to listen.

"Oh don't worry little cuz, if he does anything with my deck, he'll be sorry" She smiled. Yugi sighed as he watched her walk over to Kaiba, her deck in hand.

She and Yugi were not related by blood. Not even by a long shot. Back when they were little, her mother had stopped in Domino with her and her sister to the Muto's home for a few days. Soloman and her had been good friends, having been on expeditions together down in Egypt, even all over the world. She had even trusted him of all people to visit their sacred city to restore precious artifacts. Lily had played with Yugi along with her younger sisters. Of course Lila and Lilianne had tormented the boy so badly that if she got within 2 ft of him he'd run off crying. Yet since she had arrived in Domino to drop off a few things for Soloman, even moving to Domino to get away from the states, her and Yugi began to work on his horrific fear of the Race sisters.

Kaiba snatched her deck from her hands, quickly looking them over. Cards he knew were in their but so many were unfamiliar. He gritted his teeth, a low growl escaping him. "These have to be fakes…There is no way I could be beaten by a stupid nobody like you…"

"Fakes?" she laughed, mocking his idiocy a bit. "Hun you just can't handle that I beat you fair and square! Those cards are as real as you or me. Want proof? Then call Pegasus himself".

"You're a liar and a cheat! Why in the hell would Pegasus give YOU such powerful cards!?" *he shoved the deck back into her hands, knuckles white from gripping them so hard.

Unbeknownst to Kaiba, the cards she had indeed were real. Pegasus had struck a deal with the citizens of Yurdellia to bring Duel Monsters down to them. In exchange for being able to see all and create cards based on the city and inhabitants, he would give the powerful cards to the Guardians, serving as a gesture of good faith from humanity as well as a back up. The others had turned down the decks, feeling that it would be a waste of time and worthless, but Lily jumped onto the opportunity, getting all five of the decks the great man had created. She had even managed to beg a Duel disk out of him. He couldn't resist 'the look'.

"Well, then if you don't believe me then I suppose that is your problem." Lily shrugged and walked off the platform, going back to the others. They headed down to the area inside for some relaxation, Joey stumbling behind, blushing like a madman as she passed. Once the others were down below, Kaiba stormed to his private quarters, grabbing the phone and calling Industrial Illusions Headquarters. That damn Pegasus had better be on the Earth by now or so help him he'd find the lunatic and beat him for answers.

"Kaiba boy this is a surprise." Pegasus was lounging in his chair in the large office, sipping on his goblet filled with wine. "What could I possibly do for you today?"

"I demand to know this. Why did you give a set of unreleased cards that are so powerful…to a nobody!?" he yelled into the phone.

"Inside voices my dear boy. I'm assuming you ran into the Guardian decks hmm? Well, they weren't given to a nobody my dear by, not at all." he chuckled and turned in his chair, looking outside of his window, watching the waves calmly hit the rocks, stars bright in the sky. "You just don't know much about the world around you. Consumed with card games and defeating Yugi have taken over your life Kaiba boy. This world holds more mysteries and wonders than you could imagine."

"I didn't call for a philosophical lecture Pegasus. I called for answers. Are those fucking cards legal?"

"Oh very legal Kaiba. Very. And imbedded with powers from ancient times. It's not surprise she was able to beat you so easily." Pegasus could hear the line almost go dead silent. He smirked. "Hit the nail right on the head didn't I?"

"Shut up you old hack…" Kaiba slammed the phone down onto his desk, ending the call. "Powers from ancient times huh? I didn't think the old quack still believes in those sort of things…Pft. I'll find a way to beat those cards one way or another…Or take them for myself…"

Pegasus laughed at how enraged the boy was. "Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba. Stubborn as ever and still a fool. You're losing your touch but then again…" he took another sip of his wine. Out of the corner of his eye was a new guard of his, a Yurdellian citizen. Bronze skin, tall as a tree, strong enough to break a boulder with his pinky finger and black hair, shimmering emerald eyes, guarding the door. "…They were intended to guard a city filled with power and save the world from ruin, isn't that right Liu Liu?" The guard rolled his eyes, still not amused by the man. "Let's watch this play out won't we? It should be amusing to see his greed take over again."

***~End of Entry 1 Notes~***

***~Fake Cards Added~***

***Don Gerobo: Guardian of the Plant Temple: This is a fake card obviously based on a Character in the Guardian Series named Don Gerobo, but in the story he is real. He is a special effect card with ?ATK/?DEF. A Wind Attribute Card and a Dragon Type. 8 Stars. His special ability allows him to gain 500 ATK and DEF per Level of one Opponents Monster (so say Kaiba plays Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, that is 10 levels = 5000 ATK and 5000 DEF. Can only be special summoned by removing 3 Plant Monsters from the Graveyard and banishing them. Looks like a regal dragon with Peacock feathers as adornments.**

***Plant Vine Snare: A support card specifically for the Guardians Plant Deck. Fake card but real in the story. Trap Card. Continuous. This card snares a monster in vines and lowers it's attack by 800. Similar to Spell Binding Circle.**

***Plant Pheromones: Support card for Guardian Plant deck. Spell card, Equip. This card equips to the opponents monster, giving it an additional two levels. So if this equipped to a monster, Don Gerobo would gain an additional 1000 ATK and DEF, giving him 6000 ATK and DEF. Fake card but real here.**

***1- There will be a Flash back to their Duel. Basically the Plant Guardian Deck utilizes bringing out Don Gerobo quickly and adding levels onto Opponents on the field, further boosting his power. Other tactics of the deck are swarming the field with weaker Plant monsters to build up part of the Graveyard for Liu Gen: Master of the Plant Guardians (4000 ATK/4000 DEF, Beast Type, Earth Attribute, Special Effect Monster, 8 Stars. For every Plant Type in the Grave, gains an additional 200 ATK and 200 DEF. A giant badger bigger than a skyscraper, carrying a large mountain of forrest on it's back giant green eyes and a large green jewel on it's forehead, fake as well but real here obi).**


	2. Entry 2 - Playing Games

**Entry 2:**

"Oh come on guys!" Yugi kept trying to hop up to grab his puzzle flying back and fourth in the air. "This isn't fair anymore! Come oooonnn!"

"Remind me again why we're teasing Yugi still?" Lila caught the puzzle in the air, tossing it over to Joey who tossed it to Lilianne.

"Eh I did it to make him into a man." Joey had this Brooklyn accent to his voice, Lilianne couldn't resist it really and blushed a bit. "Didn't you guys do worse to 'em?"

Lilianne caught the puzzle, keeping it high up so Yugi couldn't reach it even if he was on his tip toes. "Well we did and I guess we still do not but not to the point where we give him swirlies or purple nurples anymore" she smirked evilly at Yugi. "Remember those Yugi?"

Yugi looked like he was going to burst into tears. Poor little sensitive boy. _'What exactly are purple nurples and swirlies Yugi?'_ Yami asked him, his spirit partner sitting behind Lila watching them. _'I'm am not going to explain those to you but you don't want them!'_ Yugi shouted to him through their mind link. Lilianne tossed the puzzle a bit too far and as the door opened, it landed right into Lily's hands.

"Really? You guys, how old are you two now? Stop tormenting him." she gave the puzzle back to Yugi, casting a glare at Lila and then Lilianne. Lilianne looked down in shame while Lila growled and glared back at her eldest sister. Lily barred her teeth and growled right back. Lila let out a whimper and backed up a bit.

Yugi smiled between his pants of exhaustion. Must have been a work out for him to run back and fourth. He was so skinny and lanky, not even a muscle or ounce of fat on him. Lily smiled back and sat down next to Joey, him blushing bright red and quickly excusing himself to go check on Mai. Lilianne and Lila giggled, mumbling something to each other before giggling more. Lily was confused by the sudden rush to be leave but shrugged.

"So when are we getting off this dang thing?" Lila stretched. She had found it boring to be clumped for days on end in a blimp. Unable to go for a run or anything irritated her. Wouldn't complain about the delicious food the cooks prepared for them each meal though. That was the only thing keeping her sane.

"I told you. Not till the Battle City finals are over. We're almost to where they are going to be. You can wait for a few more days can't you?" Lily sighed. "That is unless Kaiba decides to push us three off the blimp for today."

"He deserved to get knocked down a peg! Thinking he's all high and mighty for having some god card!" Lilianne huffed, her long wavy auburn hair standing on edge. "You beat him fair and square! He had to use his own skills, whatever little shred he has instead of relying on some powerful card to do all his bidding."

"Yeah but it's Kaiba…it's never a good idea to upset him." Yugi intervened, trying to defend his 'friend' as best he could. He scratched the back of his head nervously, afraid of getting yelled at by one of the trio.

"Whose to say I didn't win because of just powerful cards? Whose to say I relied on them instead of skill?" Lily crossed her legs and her arms, looking over at Lilianne. "Some of my cards are as powerful as gods. These were created intended to protect humanity if they were ever needed. If our city were to fall and the God Cards imprisoned, these are the last line of defense the world has."

"But Lily you're forgetting, those were entrusted with you for the intent of doing good. All that is in Kaiba's heart right now is greed. Your heart is pure, you believe in your deck and in turn the cards reward you with power. It was destined that the duel between you two would end with you as the winner. You dueled to prove a point to him. Kaiba duels for selfish reasons and those reasons alone. It's because his heart was tainted and your belief in the heart of the cards that you were victorious." She looked over at Yugi. The boy spoke like an elder but his words rang true. Kaiba was greedy. The whole tournament itself was based upon his greed to obtain the God cards. Now that he knows the power her cards hold, he would be after them next. He must have been listening to Ishizu again or seeking words of wisdom.

Lily smiled at him. "For someone so small you're filled with more wisdom than an elder of our city who has lived for thousands of years" she messed up his hair and petted the boy. He twitched, still a little scared, but relaxed. It was Lily, she was harmless and could never hurt him. The other two on the other hand...he shuddered a bit, his nipples still hurt from all the torment they gave him. Lilianne sighed, wishing to no longer continue the argument. It was clear to everyone she despised Kaiba. Her sisters assumed it was because of Joey and Kaiba's constant toying with him and proclaiming he was a 'dirty mutt not worthy of even being in the tournament' that might have fueled the hatred.

"I'm going for a walk. Come on Lila. We'll even stop by the dining area to get you a snack." Lila smiled happily and bounced up, following after her sister, leaving Yugi alone with Lily. It was a little unsettling for him but at least he wouldn't get picked on by her. He just needed to repeat his mantra in his head _'Lily is good. Lila and Lilianne will give you an atomic wedgie or worse'._

Lily sighed, stretching out on the floor, laying on her back and looking up at the light. "Hey Yugi?"

"Yeah? What's on your mind?"

"Does it ever scare you…how things can change so quickly and rapidly? I mean…The fate of the world is on the line for you right now and you seem so…calm." she looked over at him, Yugi now laying down next to her.

"I guess that's why it's a good thing I have the Millennium Puzzle then." he chuckled and she only got confused. "What I mean is, the Pharaoh keeps me calm. Knowing that he's there with me I got nothing to worry about. I know we'll be able to save the world. I think though…" without alerting Yugi or even Lily, the Pharaoh took over "…is that you feel like you can't do anything to stop what will happen. That you feel useless and unneeded. There was a reason you were brought to Domino other than to speak to Mr Muto, Lily, even a greater reason than simple moving here to start a new. I can sense it, but it's not your destiny to stop Marik from obtaining the God Cards and protecting the world. It is mine and Yugi's." There was something about the Pharaoh that radiated wisdom off him. Lily hated to admit it but ever since she had met the Pharaoh she felt…safer with him out instead of Yugi. It could have been because there was a definite difference in who was more masculine and more mature and wiser or maybe she just felt safer because he was powerful enough to cast away evil.

Lily sighed. "I suppose that could be it. I do feel like I am unneeded here and I feel like only trouble will come from me upsetting Kaiba but…" she looked away from him, not wanting to look into his eyes. "…I feel like something good can come from it but also I feel something worse is coming on the horizon. I just have that sinking feeling. Not because of Kaiba no no. But something worse than Marik is coming and that might be why I felt I needed to be here…"

The Pharaoh set a hand on her shoulder. His touch was warm but against her it felt like ice. She was naturally warmer than most people seeing as she was the Guardian of Fire but the gesture was soothing. "Do not worry to far ahead about the future. Worry about the now. It'll ease your mind a bit."

Lily looked back up, giving a small smile. "Thank you Pharaoh. And tell Yugi thank you too for me." she sat up. "I feel like I'm intruding now with it just being me in here and it is getting late. Yugi still a kid and needs rest. You too Pharaoh." she looked out the small window. Clouds slowly passing by, a half moon gracing the sky with it's presence, tiny little stars flickering in the night sky. Standing up she said her good byes and good nights to the boys and closed their door.

As she walked down the hall to her room, she had kept her guard down, consumed with thought. Without even noticing the footsteps behind her, she was soon slammed into the wall, her back to her attacker. He pressed against her and her heart pounded in her chest. An arm wrapped around her waist and he leaned in, she could feel him breathing down her neck.

"I won't tolerate that kind of embarrassment again." he leaned in closer. What in the world was he doing? She felt his nose brush against her neck and a small blush crept up onto her face. His hand slowly ran up her midriff. Was he going to…? Right here!? He chucked a bit. "Don't worry. I'm not going to force you to pay me back now my dear. In due time. Once the tournament is over though…" he smirked "…You're going to wish you never defeated Seto Kaiba".

Kaiba let her go after a quick nip on her shoulder, hard enough to leave a good bruise, heading back to his room. She watched him walk off as if nothing happened while she stood there, her legs shaking and her face flushed red. At least she knew her suspicions were right about having a slight sinking feeling with him. Clutching onto the rail she continued to walk to her room, opening to door and entering for a nights rest. Someone else was watching at that moment on the way back from the med bay, his hands balled into fists and glaring at Kaiba as he disappeared, neither of them having noticed him around the corner watching.

***End of Entry 2 notes~!***

***1- The relationship between Yugi, Lilianne, Lila and Lily is very strained. As seen Lila and Lilianne still get a kick out of tormenting their childhood friend. Yugi is actually terrified of Lila and Lilianne but his fear of Lily is slowly fading away since they've grown closer as friends.**

***2- The time in which this is, is after Mai Valentine has succumbed to the shadow game so they are nearing the finale. However, due to the fact that Lily and others have no part in the Battle City Finals or Noah's Virtual World, there will be a time skip in the next Entry, essentially it will end up with them watching the others run to the blimp before it the Battle Tower is destroyed.**

***3- Lilianne despises Kaiba with an immense hatred that will evolve and influence certain parts of the story in later entries.**

***4- Essentially, Lila, Lilianne and Lily look very much the same but there are differences. Lila has more of a butchy look to her with several scars from fights on her face, arms and well…pretty much all over, her hair is a light auburn and her eyes are a brighter red than the other two. Lilianne is very girly girl with long hair and is always wearing a dress and dressy shoes, even on occasion she wears a bow too her hair is auburn and her eyes are a dull red. Lily is more tom boy than girly girl but sports a tube top and short shorts, her hair is cut so the sides are longer in front than in the back, her eyes are more of a wine red and her hair is a darker auburn. All three have red jewels on their heads as well.**

**Basically to keep track of them: Lila = Butch Lesbian, Lilianne = Goody Two Shoes Girly Girl, Lily = Toned sex goddess**

***5- No Fake cards introduced in this entry! Maybe in the next entry I'll include some. I do have a very devious thing planned for it muwahahaha…Kaiba you bastard you~.**

***6- I guess by the M rating you've all figured out by now that there will be sex in this. I apologize for that on that they might no be the best. I'm not a smut writer aficionado.**


	3. Entry 3 - Goodbye Virtual World

**Entry 3: Good Bye Virtual World**

Time flew by faster than anyone had anticipated. After the others had returned from the virtual world, the finals went even faster. The three sisters had stayed on the blimp, eagerly awaiting the outcome of the battles but once they had heard that the island was going to blow up, Lila and Lilianne had taken off as soon as they can. Lily decided to stay, despite the blimp no longer working. Luckily a helicopter had come at the perfect time, having been called to transport Joey and the others who had a toll taken on them from the duels. It looked like it would kill Lilianne to leave her precious Joey early but Lila had persuaded her to abandon before things got worse. As the island blew up and Mokuba was thrown up into the copter, everyone had managed to escape in time. As she promised Lilianne, Lily watched over Joey as he was recovering. Of course he didn't mind at all, he was enjoying the company and trying to milk spending more time with her.

"Hey do you think you're free when we get back home?" he smiled, resting up against Lily while she sat next to him. Lily was too distracted by drawing him, a request he asked for. It was a long trip back to Domino, she needed the distraction.

"Possibly. Why do you ask?" she began to add shading to the drawing. She captured him perfectly on paper. It was like there was another Joey there.

"Well I was wondering maybe…you knooooww." he nudged her side.

"Know what?" she looked over at him, raising an eyebrow "Come out with it already".

Joey blushed a bit. "W-well…You could come over and we could play video games or we could ya know…Maybe a da-" Kaiba glanced over, walked towards them, closing Joey's mouth. His voice was enough to push him over the edge. After being embarrassed in his own tournament, he was running on little to no patience.

"Sorry for interrupting your little chat Wheeler but Lily already has plans for a while." he looked down at her and smirked.

"What!? What do ya mean Kaiba!?" Joey tried to sit up but got pushed back down forcefully by Kaiba. He growled. That scum, he was going to use her. A pretty girl that that didn't deserve to be treated so badly.

"Sit dog. She'll be accompanying me and Mokuba back to Kaiba Corp and she'll be busy for quite a while. After all, I need her to help plan the opening for Kaiba Land in the states in a few months." Lily frowned when he pushed Joey. She might only see Joey as a friend but even she got irritated when Kaiba called him a dog and pushed him around.

Joey could see through his little act. He might have acted air-headed and clueless but he was smarter than he looked. He could see the beast hungering in Kaiba's eyes. That man wanted to wreck her, in more ways than one.

As the helicopter reached Domino, everyone began to stir among the ship. Ishizu and Marik began their apologies. Marik truly regretted everything that he had done over the past weeks, they understood it wasn't his fault, it was Malik who had taken over.

Tea and Tristan drilled Lila and Lilianne for answers of how they got back when they landed. The two girls had been waiting for them at the helicopter landing site inside of the Kaiba Dome. They managed to distract Tristan and Tea, there would be no real way they could explain how they got back without getting even more questions. Lilianne was excited to see Joey once again and managed to get a date out of him in a few days once he got his strength back, she had run towards him and jumped into his arms, giving him a tight hug as he cringed and fell over. Yugi, who had found out before he headed off to the finals with Kaiba, Marik and Joey, about what happened the night in the hallway between Lily and Kaiba was worried for her.

"You sure you'll be all right on your own with him? Kaiba still seemed sore over his loss to you and he must be filled with even more have after losing in his own tournament" He puled her aside while Kaiba was distracted by his assistants. Their car had not arrived on time and the man was royally pissed off.

"Yugi, don't worry so much. I think I can handle Seto Kaiba" she patted his head and gave a small. "Don't worry. I'll be fine cuz. Just keep make sure Joey doesn't murder Lilianne in her sleep? I know she can be a bit much but she isn't so bad".

Yugi nodded and looked over at Joey who was mouthing to Tristan to help him, Lilianne clinging onto his arm acting all cute and happy. "Joey and Lilianne…That's a scary thought…"

"No joke Yugi. He needs a real woman. Not a girl". Mai had snuck up into the conversation. She was clearly looking better after getting out of her coma, the little skip back in her step and her cheeks rosy. "Well Lily I hear you'll be spending more time with Kaiba huh? Hope he doesn't break you."

"I'll be fine Mai. Thanks for the concern." Lily sighed. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Well not really but now that you think about it, I don't want to keep hanging around here much longer. See you next time Yugi. I'll be looking forward to the next duel with you!" Mai began walking off but turned back on her heels, pulling out one of the useless cards she kept and scribbled down her phone number on it, handing the card to Lily "I want to hear EVERYthing sweetie. Every juicy detail. Ta ta!" she trotted off. Lily looked down at the card and blinked. Somewhere deep inside that woman was about as perverted as someone else she knew. Mai could be someone she could talk to if things go to rough. She'd have to keep that card in a safe place.

After saying their good byes to Marik, Odion and Ishizu, the rest took back off to the game shop to inform Mr Muto of the results and for Yugi to tell him about his three new powerful cards. The kid was excited, almost bouncing about winning another grand tournament. Kaiba made good on what he told Joey, dragging Lily back to the Kaiba Corp headquarters. She knew better than to believe that she was to help with such simple and trivial things as helping him open a theme park. A private car had arrived finally, the ride to his office incredibly awkward. Mokuba kept asking Lily questions about her deck, wanting to search through her sketch book and learn more about her. He found the girl to be fascinating. She was so sweet to him on the blimp, making him laugh, chatting with him occasionally. Lily thought the kid was cute, she didn't mind him wanting to be her friend.

"Wow these are so good!" Mokuba carefully flipped the pages, not wanting to even put a little crease in the paper. "You even did really good with Joey it looks just like him! Doesn't it Seto?" Mokuba held the book up to show his brother. Seto chuckled.

"If she added dog ears and a nose then she would have captured the mutt perfectly" he retorted. Mokuba went back to gabbing about how Lily will love her time with them. He continued on for what seemed like hours when it was only minutes.

"…And then you can show me how to draw like you and when Kaiba Land gets opened we can go and ride the coaster and everything there!" Mokuba smiled eagerly as the car pulled up to the office building. "Here's the office! Seto can I show her around please please please please?"

Seto shook his head as the driver came back and opened the door for them. "Sorry Mokuba but your new toy will have to come with me for a while before you get to play with it. Besides, don't you have homework you need to catch up on?"

Mokuba groaned and hopped out, grumbling under his breath. Trying to seem like a gentlemen, Seto let Lily exit the car after Mokuba, of course he didn't mind the view as she exited. He licked his lips, imagining what he would do later. The two of them entered the building, Mokuba having taken off to do his lessons. The elevator ride was short and in a few moments the two of them were in his office on the top floor. The room was pristine and well kept, just as he had left it when he left. Seto took his place behind his desk, a little Blue Eyes White Dragon statue sitting to the left with a stack of papers on the right side. Pressing a little button on the clear screen of the built in computer on his desk, the shades shut and the room became dark. The lights turned on but on a dim setting.

"Now then." he smirked "We're going to play a little game. We're going to have another match only this time there will be well…a few changes."

"Do I want to even know what these changes are?" Lily growled at him.

Kaiba chuckled, pulling his deck out of the holder he had attached to his belt. "I assume you would. After all this is just the first payment in the long list that you owe me". Pressing another button his desk became a two sided playing field. "I specially designed this deck a while ago when Mokuba would come in and want to play. It has holographic technology just like my duel disks but I figure this setting and not having to fumble around with the machine would be nice for a change. Now for the stakes…I win, I get your deck. You win well.." he thought for a moment "Maybe then I won't be as hard on you…Oh and in this duel, for every monster I destroy…" he smiled evilly "…you have to take off a piece of clothing."

"Kaiba…" she growled, grabbing her Fire deck this time, setting it in the deck area. Bastard, he wanted to get started with her punishment right away.

Seto waived his finger. "Tsk tsk tsk…It's no longer Kaiba or Seto. You've lost the privilege to call me that. From now on I'm master. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." She drew her opening hand and Seto drew his.

"Game on then my little captive. Game. On."

***~Entry 3 Notes~***

***1- The next entry will consist of the duel commencing at hand. Didn't want this one getting too long, but at the same time I wish this was longer. Still, don't worry, entries get longer.**

***2- Right now we are before the Doma arc and essentially the Doma arc won't happen till the epilogue. This fic is going to gap about 1-1 1/2 years BEFORE Doma. No more mention of them will be till the Epilogue.**

***3- Lily has 5 decks: Fire, Water, Plant/Earth, Wind/Thunder and Light. Each of the decks are powerful but Light is the main powerhouse of them.**

***4- Yes this is a game of Strip Duel Monsters. Lovely stuff.**

***5- There will be a major plot put into this in a few entries and I promise it'll be good and get your more interested. This isn't just going to be all about the gang oh far from it. We're gonna make things even more intense.**


	4. Entry 4 - Into the Fire

**Entry 4: Into the Fire**

_Lily stared down the dragon as Kaiba laughed in triumph. This duel was going to end. It all depended on her next draw. She had a face down but it would be nothing if she didn't have a powerful enough monster to use against him._

_'Whats the matter? Dragon got your tongue?' he smirked, getting cocky even when there was still time in this duel 'Come on, make your draw, nothing in that lame fake deck of yours could save you now'._

_She drew her final card of the duel from her deck, a wide grin on her face 'You'll be eating those words in a second Kaiba. I remove three plant monsters from my graveyard to summon this!' she set the card down as the three monsters from her graveyard ejected, putting them in her pocket. The dragon flew out from his card in a flurry of wind and feathers. His neck was long, almost looking like his face was a cross between a crocodile and a dragons. His horns curved down, golden bands with bright emeralds in laid. A large golden necklace covered his front, a giant jewel in the center. The dragon didn't have normal front paws, instead he had two claws in front with one in back. They could almost be compared to a chameleons, aside from the lack of digest and having the claw behind instead of next to the other two. Peacock feathers were flowing around his neck and on his backside. Despite his odd look, he radiated beauty and elegance. He might have not been too impressive look wise outside but his confidence could be seen through it 'Don Gerobo, Guardian of the Plant Temple!'_

_'That's what you're smiling about? It's attack is a question mark!' Seto pointed out._

_'For now. You see, your dragon has ten stars. For every star your dragon has, Don Gerobo gains 500 attack and defense points giving him 5000' she could see Seto snort. The duel wouldn't be over. He'd last another turn and beat her then 'But that's not all…' she clicked the button on her duel disk, her face down card showing itself._

_'Plant Pheromones? What in the world does that do?' he watched as the star counter on his Ultimate Dragon clicked up by two 'You gave my dragon some more stars, big deal'._

_'Oh a very big deal Kaiba. With those two extra stars, Don Gerobo attack raises 1000 additional points! You lose!'_

_This can't be happening. He had a plan in case his Blue Eyes was to be destroyed but now he was a goner. His dragon would be gone and the rest of his life points as well._

_'Go! Attack with Peacock Gust!' she commanded her monster. Don Gerobo took off into the air, flapping his large white and green tipped wings. The dragon stared down the large three headed dragon down below. The ultimate had only 4500 attack points compared to her beasts 6000. She had whittled Seto down to his last 1500 life points that she was about to take away. The dragons wings glowed, flapping them with enough force to send down razor sharp gusts of wind. Seto thought he had won the duel, he had felt no need to protect his mighty beast. The luck of the draw was in Lily's favor today, she believe in her deck enough to draw the card she needed at the perfect moment. The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon had been slain. Kaiba stood there wide eyed as the rest cheered. His life point counter clicked down to zero. Never in his life had he felt so much rage brewing inside of him. It was fine for Yugi to beat him but this girl whom he'd never heard of to? Unacceptable._

**—**

The final part of their battle played through his head. If she was using the same deck, he'd make sure that stupid creature of her's would be destroyed as soon as it was to be summoned. He wasn't going to lose this time.

At least her opening hand would keep him at bay for a little bit. Psyching him out would be the best option for now. Ever so carefully she placed two face downs and a monster in face down defense position. 'At least if he gets destroyed, I can get another monster into my hand to last another turn' she thought silently to herself.

"What an amateur move" Kaiba snorted, setting down his Battle Ox in attack position. The creature snorted and roared, charging for her monster and slicing it in half, a small little white wolf pup with a ruby gem on it's head, blazing with fire around it, crying out in pain as it was destroyed. Lily bit her lip, sending the card to the graveyard.

"Thanks for that Kaiba. You destroyed my Fire Guardian Pup." she picked up her deck and started to search through it. "When he's destroyed I can add another Guardian monster to my hand." she took a card from her deck and set it back down. She had chosen a more powerful card, Anthropomorphic Fire Guardian. "And I think I'll activate my trap card" She flipped over her card, Charge of the Guardian. "With my Fire Pup in the grave and since he was just destroyed by battle, I can summon the Guardian I just pulled from my deck. So now I summon Anthropomorphic Fire Guardian in attack mode" placing the card down on the holographic table top, her monster coming to life. A woman that looked like she was a werewolf with a red gem on her fore head with fire around it sprang to life on the table, she howled and glared at the Battle Ox. With her attack of 2000, Lily could easily destroy the monster the next turn.

"Lucky move. I'll end my turn after placing this card face down. Your go." He glared at her. "Don't forget. I destroyed your monster. Off with a piece of clothing." he smirked.

Lily simply kicked off her shoes, Kaiba being irritated by the action.

She drew her next card and smiled. Just what she needed. "I activate the field spell, Fire Guardian Temple!" she placed the card down and the field changed from nothing to a temple carved inside of a cave, behind her Spell and Trap zone was a large roaring fire in a golden pit. Carvings and statues of the Guardian creatures were all over. "With this card, every Guardian monster with the Fire attribute gain an extra 300 attack points. Not only that but each Stand by phase of yours that passes, a Fire counter gets placed on the pit. Once it reaches four counters, I can summon from my hand or deck a monster you really don't want to face." she could see Kaiba's eye twitch a bit. "Now my monster attack!"

The werewolf girl charged for an attack, her claws igniting with fire, growling and pounced for the attack. Kaiba quickly flipped over his face down, Card Guard. "Nice try but this keeps my monsters safe from being destroyed by battle or by effects this turn." The Battle Ox survived the onslaught but he still took the damage. 600 Life points gone, only 3400 remained. Despite not being able to destroy his monster, she still got some damage done to him.

Lily growled "I suppose that's all I can do for now. Your move."

Kaiba drew his card and a little ball of fire appeared in front of the fire pit. Counter #1. He's make sure she wouldn't last to the fourth counter. "Seeing as I have to discard a card from Card Guard…"he tossed his Blue Eyes White Dragon into the grave yard. The idiot! Throwing one of his most prized cards into the grave. "…Oh don't look at me like that. It's not as stupid of a move as you think. I'll play Fiends Sanctuary to summon a Metal Fiend Token" the token appeared next to the Battle Ox. Lily would be a fool to attack that Token. She would just take the damage herself. "And next..I'll sacrifice the token and my Battle Ox to summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Shit! He had two of them! As quickly as the token and the Ox disappeared, the mighty white dragon come onto the field. Her own monster shook and hid behind the fire pit as the dragon bellowed out a war cry.

"Now that's not all dear…" Kaiba removed the Fiend Sanctuary from the field and set down his Monster Reborn, leaving him with one card remaining. "…Now I'll bring my second Blue Eyes from the grave!" The second white dragon appeared, as fierce and powerful as the other. Her weregirl looked up at her, her eyes pleading for help. Lily gave a small smile of reassurance, she wasn't going to let him take down her monster too easily.

"Attack Blue Eyes! Destroy that vile monster abomination! White Lightning!" the dragon shot the stream right at her monster. Just in the nick of time, Lily flipped over her other trap, Negate Attack, absorbing the monsters attack and ending the assault. Kaiba grumbled and played Pot of Greed, drawing two new cards before he ended his turn.

'He's got two giant dragons…but no face downs…' she sighed a sign of slight relief. 'I can get an advantage if this move goes right…I've got more cards than him for now at least…' she looked down at her hand. With her newly drawn card, she had three to his two. What in the world could those cards be that he has? Hmm…She'd have to leave that worrying for later. She didn't have anything to beat two Blue Eyes, let alone one. The only thing she could do for now was switch her monster to defense mode, even though the weregirl only had 1600 defense point and set a trap, as well as a spell for him.

"That's it? That's all you've got to do?" he drew his card, another Flame counter popping on the pit. "Let's get this turn over with. Blue Eyes, destroy her monster!" one of the giant dragons launched it's deadly attack, blasting away her were girl straight to the graveyard.

Her trap card flipped over, Fanning the Fire. "What in the world does that do!?" Kaiba demanded.

"Give me a moment to explain, jeez." she rolled her eyes. "Basically when you destroy a Guardian monster with the Fire attribute, I can automatically bring to my hand a Guardian with 1500 defense or less. Oh, and the good thing about this? Your battle phase is automatically ended so I last for another round" she let out a small sigh. 'Safe. For now'.

Kaiba had no other cards to play, so he promptly ended his turn. Since another monster of her's was destroyed, Lily was forced to take off another piece of clothing, simply removing her socks to irritate Kaiba till he was red in the face from anger.

Lily drew her card, setting down another Fire Guardian Pup, but in attack mode this time. The little pup was filled with courage…until he set eyes on the pair of dragons. His legs shook and he whimpered. "Don't worry little guy. I've got something that will really give you a boost and then you can take down them" she flipped over her other face down Curry Booster, an equip spell card and another card, Supercharged, a second equip.

"And those do what….now…?" Kaiba watched as the little pups eyes burned with fire and his mouth set a blaze, smoke blowing from his nose and a snarl across his face.

"Basically, Curry Booster gives my little pup an additional 600 points to his attack." Her pup only had 2400 attack but then she smiled, Kaiba having figured out what Supercharged might have done. "Now for Supercharged…For every Beast and Beast Warrior type in my graveyard, my little pup gains 400 points per monster!" 3200 attack was more than enough to take down at least one Blue Eyes. "Go Pup! Curry Puppy Breath!" the pup inhaled and then exhaled a breath that smelled like dog food mixed with curry and other spices. The Blue Eyes caught whiff of the toxic fumes and coughed, gagging before keeling over on the field, getting destroyed. His other Blue Eyes inhaled some of the remnants off the breath, covering his nose and crying in pain, thrashing around violently.

"What did you do!?" Kaiba screamed at her. Lily giggled and smiled.

"Curry Booster has a secondary effect, lowering all your other monsters attack by 200". Lily watched her pup wag his little tail while she ended her turn.

Kaibra cursed. He was down even further, 3000 compared to her full 4000 life point count. Drawing a card the third flame counter appeared. He had only a little bit longer before he would have to face one of the most formidable monsters of her deck. He looked down at his hand. Ring of Defense, Ring of Destruction and a Silent Doom card. He could make this work.

"I'll activate Silent Doom, bringing back my Blue Eyes in defense mode." His Blue Eyes re-appeared, the lingering curry in the air caught in his nose, lowering his attack to 2800 even though it didn't matter. "I can do nothing more but place these two face down. Hurry up and go."

Lily smiled. She knew she was going to win. As she drew her card, Seto flipped over his Ring of Destruction. "Ring! Attach to the mutt!" the ring wrapped itself tightly around the pups neck, the pup going 'Rut roh' before being destroyed.

"Idiot! Why would you do that?! That means you…lost…" as the smoke cleared, he had activated his Ring of Defense, taking no damage at all while dealing 3200 to her. She was down to 800. 800 points till she would be forced to give up one of her decks to him. He laughed in triumph. Putting her in her place. Lily's hand shook as she placed a face down, ending her turn, waiting for Kaiba to finish her off in his next turn.

He drew and the final Flame counter appeared on the pit. They dance around the fire. Lily had almost forgotten. Maybe there was still hope. "This isn't over Kaiba!" she grabbed her deck as the fire danced around her. "I special summon to the field, Ignirious: Keeper of the Fire Temple!" she set the monster down in attack mode.

An elderly brown scaled dragon appeared, sitting on the steps towards the pit. He was missing a wing and an eye, his body covered in battle scars. Tufts of white fur grew along his jawline and turned into a long white beard. In his left paw he held a long gnarled walking stick. His right leg was twisted and healed in the wrong way, it must have been painful for him to walk.

Kaiba couldn't help but laugh. Even his Blue Eyes laughed along with him at the elder dragon. "That? I waited four turns for THAT?! HAHAHAHA! A crippled old dragon! This is wonderful! An even more pathetic monster for such a pathetic deck!" he felt like he was going to bust a lung from laughing so hard. Ignirious' good eye twitched before he grabbed two of the flame tokens, looking up and Lily for her nod of approval before tossing the flame tokens at the Blue Eyes, the tokens attaching and exploding, destroying the two dragons. Kaiba stopped laughing and his jaw dropped a bit, Ignirious now having the laugh now. "W-what…I…I…"

"Told you that you wouldn't want to deal with him. Once Ignirious is summoned onto the field, the counters transferred over to him. With those counters he can destroy either monsters, spells or even traps if he wishes. It took him 10,000 years to master the magic to be able to perform such feats but he can only do it twice per turn or four times per duel." Lily smiled as Kaiba looked at his hand.

Nothing. He had nothing that could beat her. All he had left was a Flute of Summoning Dragon. He could do nothing. Next turn she would be the victor.

"I…I…NO! I WON'T LOSE AGAIN!" he pushed all of the cards off the desk, turning off the holographic imaging and opened the shades, light filling the room. "Y-you…Y-you…I TOLD YOU I WON'T TAKE THAT KIND OF EMBARRASSMENT AGAIN! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" he began walking over to her and she scrambled a bit to gather up her cards, looking up at him, he towered over her. He was much taller than her, especially with her on the floor scrambling to pick up her deck. He pulled his arm back, about ready to slap her hard enough to cause a bad bruise, before Mokuba opened the door to peek inside.

"Big brother? Are you okay?" He looked at Lily who was cowering in fear while clutching her deck and his older brother ready to strike her.

Kaiba looked over at his younger sibling, the boy terrified that he would be hit next. He sighed, slowly lowered his arm and looked away. "Take her for a while Moki. I've got some business to attend to…" Kaiba turned his back, walking to his desk and sitting down, swiveling his chair to look out the window. Quickly, Lily grabbed her shoes and her socks before slipping out with Mokuba.

"He always has such perfect timing…" Kaiba sighed, gripping hard onto the arm of the chair, digging his nails into the soft leather.

He was going to make sure she would pay later that night.

***~End of Entry 4 Notes~!***

***~Fake Cards Introduced~***

***Fire Guardian Pup* **  
**Level 4**  
**Fire Attribute**  
**Special Effect**  
**Beast Type**  
**- When this card is destroyed by battle, you may search your deck for another Guardian monster and add it to your hand**

**1500 ATK/800 DEF**

***Charge of the Guardian***  
**Trap Card**  
**When a Guardian monster is destroyed by battle, you may special summon one Guardian monster from your hand.**

***Anthropomorphic Fire Guardian***  
**Level 6**  
**Fire Attribute**  
**Special Effect**  
**Beast-Warrior Type**  
**- Half the attack of this monster and it can attack your opponent directly**

**2000 ATK/1600 DEF**

***Fire Guardian Temple***  
**Spell Card**  
**Field Spell**  
**- Every Guardian Monster with the Fire Attribute gains 300 additional ATK points. During every Stand by of your opponents turn, add one Flame Counter to this card. Once four Flame Counters are added onto this card, you may special summon Ignirious: Keeper of the Fire Temple to the field from your hand, deck or graveyard. All Flame Counters are then transferred over to Ignirious. Only 4 counters may be placed on him once per duel.**

***Fanning the Fire***  
**Trap Card**  
**- When a Guardian monster of the Fire Attribute is destroyed by battle, search your deck for another with 1500 DEF or less and add it to your hand. Your opponents battle phase is automatically ended.**

***Curry Booster***  
**Spell Card**  
**Equip Card**  
**- The Fire monster equipped with this gain 600 ATK points. All monsters on your opponents side lose 200 ATK.**

***Supercharged***  
**Spell Card**  
**Equip Card**  
**- The Beast or Beast-Warrior equipped with this card gains 400 ATK per Beast and Beast-Warrior in the Graveyard**

***Ignirious: Keeper of the Fire Temple***  
**Level 10**  
**Earth Attribute**  
**Special Effect**  
**Dragon Type**  
**- Can only be summoned when 4 Flame Counters are on the Field spell, Fire Guardian Temple. Those counters are then transferred onto this card. For every counter, Ignirious can destroy either one monster, one spell or one trap. This card can only use 2 counters per turn and 4 counters per duel. Ignirious can only be summoned once per duel. When Ignirious is destroyed, you may banish him along with the card, Eternal Flame of The Temple, to special summon 1 Kendo: Grandmaster of the Guardians to the field.**

**3500 ATK/ 2500 DEF**

**—**

***1- Phew! Lots of fake cards were added into this! I apologize for this Entry being so long and consumed with a duel but honestly this was only…a 5 turn duel wow! Give credit to those guys who write the actual stuff for the show! It must take them forever to make sure everything is going right!**

***2- I know what you're thinking, 'Omg these cards are soooo over powered!' that's because they are SUPPOSED to be. These cards can rival the Egyptian God Cards for strength and if THOSE fail, these cards are humanities last hope to fend off the dark forces. They do have their weaknesses though, just need to keep reading so see if you can figure out the decks weaknesses.**

***3- I tried to make Kaiba more…cautious of what he does around Mokuba. He doesn't want to get it into his brothers head that harming women is an okay thing since he is still in that young and impressionable age, he'd rather have his brother be charming and good to the ladies than do dirty and naughty things to them like Kaiba is going to do. I also tried to give Kaiba his temper for not getting what he wants, he's already got that but let's amplify that. He honestly did not expect Lily to get as far as she did in this duel and thought he had it in the bag when he got the two Blue Eyes out.**

***4- Lily might be all powerful (seriously, she's the Guardian of Fire, she's got some damn powers man) but she does crumble under men who are more dominant. It's a weakness of hers and a slight fetish for her. However at this point, weakness.**

***5- You might be thinking, Kaiba is a master duelist, how can at that one part he not put any face downs down? Think of it this way; Kaiba is arrogant, so sure of himself and thinks he'll win without really even trying. Lily exploited that arrogance clearly.**

***6- I actually did research and right now Kaiba is using his Battle City deck, minus Obelisk of course.**

***Next Entry: Lily and Mokuba spend some time together before she has to face Kaiba again and Pegasus has a premonition….Ooooooo~***


	5. Entry 5 - One I Could Call 'Mother'

**Entry 5: One I Could Call 'Mother'**

Mokuba lead them to the cafeteria, wanting to get him a snack. Lily was allowed whatever she wanted. The grumble of her stomach, everyone on the 15th floor could have heard it. Not wanting to seem like a total pig in front of the boy, she ordered herself something small, just a snack to keep her till later when she could eat a meal even Joey and Tristan couldn't finish between the two of them.

"Don't tell Seto I came and got something. He'll get mad at me for ruining my appetite again." Lily just blinked a little confused why Seto would even get mad. His brother was skinny. He needed some meat on his bones, hell even Kaiba could use a sandwich once in a while.

She smiled and giggled softly. "Don't worry. I won't tell a soul. In fact, I'd be the one encouraging you to eat. You're as skinny as can be Mokuba. It surprises me the wind doesn't pick you up and carry you away". Mokuba laughed, taking her free hand and walked with her down the hall and to the elevators. He was taking her to his 'office' he had in the building. Basically, it was a room with a decent sized table, a comfy couch with some chairs, a very large tv, video gaming systems and an assortment of toys for Mokuba to distract himself while Seto worked, once his schooling was done for the day.

Lily had guessed Mokuba was privately tutored but why keep him cooped up in this office building all day? He was still young, quite not 13 yet but he was still growing and needed to go out and play, kid needed some friends his own age. The two of them sat on the couch, eating their snacks, the boy stealing a cookie from her. Mokuba turned on cartoons and laughed as he watched Funny Bunny. Lily hadn't seen this cartoon in years, even she laughed at a few of the little jokes from her childhood. The two of them spent most of the afternoon together, Lily even helping Mokuba finish his backed up school work much sooner than he anticipated.

"Jeez Lily. Amazing at duel monsters, writing, art AND doing my homework. What can't you do?" Mokuba packed his books back into the shelf his tutors instructed him to leave them once his work was finished.

Lily shrugged. "Honestly I had to study a lot to be good at school subjects. I will admit the school work you have to do here is much harder than what I had to do when I was your age…then again high schoolers are still coloring in the States'.

Mokuba laughed. "Once I get to high school I wouldn't mind doing nothing but coloring all the time". Lily giggled "Do you think Seto would get mad about that?"

"Why do you worry so much about what your brother thinks of you and what you do little guy?" she stretched in her chair and rested her arms on the wooden table.

"He's my big brother. I just wanna make him proud. Don't you want to make your sisters proud?"

"You want my honest opinion?"

Mokuba nodded.

"I couldn't give a damn if my sisters were proud of me or not. They annoy the crap out of me. If I wasn't stuck with them for life I'd dump them on the side of the road and never see them again. But as they say, you can't pick your family" Mokuba broke out into laughter, almost tipping his chair back and falling.

"Really? Are they that annoying?" Mokuba wiped the tears from his eyes, still chuckling.

"Oh you have no idea" Lily groaned. "Lilianne is so whiny when things don't go her way and gets so engrossed and obsessed with things it makes you sick to your stomach. Lila…" Lily shuddered a bit "She tries to be Alpha all the time but still hasn't been taught her place in our pack. She can get crazy sometimes too and gets into trouble because she bites off more than she can chew. Sometimes she can get crazy violent and go on rampages, breaking almost everything in sight".

Mokuba tilted his head, puzzled by her phrasing. "Pack? You mean like a pack of wolves? Why don't you call them your family?"

"Well…It's a long story but I'mm try to give a slightly shorter version. You see, where I'm from, we refer to our immediate family as say a pack or a flock or a clan. Since we're of the Fire element and most of us are wolves, we refer to it as a pack. Now with the Thunder element, they call themselves a flock since most of them can fly. Within our pack, I assumed the role of Alpha since both our father and mother are gone, also because I'm oldest. My younger brother is an alpha as well since he's the only male, until I find someone. My sisters are both betas and will stay there till they have families of their own".

Mokuba kicked his legs, intrigued by what she was saying. "Seto always tells me not to listen to stuff like that. Even when Yugi was telling us about all the Pharaoh stuff, he said he was corrupting my mind but I know Yugi spoke the truth and that you are too".

"I'm certainly glad you believe me" Lily smiled "You should be able to determine what you believe is true and what is not on your own. Don't let Seto keep you away form things that he is too scared of himself to explore and learn about".

"Do you think I can see where you came from one day? Please please please pleaaasseee!" Mokuba was to cute, giving her the puppy dog eyes. She was having such a hard time resisting them.

"When you're older I'll take you to see everything you want to in my city. I know some of the best places in town and I can get you whatever you'd like" Mokuba's eyes lit up. He seemed so happy. Lily would keep her word, bringing him to the underground city and showing him everything he wanted to see.

Mokuba hopped off his chair, walked over to Lily and hopped into her lap, giving her a hug. She smiled, hugging him back. Him being in her arms reminded her of her little brother when he used to be tolerable. She didn't mind holding him. A yawn escaped him. It was getting late, dinner time was almost here. She could let him sleep for a little while if he wanted.

"Could you sing me to sleep?"

"Hmm?" It was an odd request. The last time someone had asked her to sing them to sleep was…She didn't want to recall that time, she didn't want to become a sobbing mess in front of him. "I sure could if you want me to."

Mokuba smiled, closing his eyes again and snuggling up closer to her. Lily picked him up with ease and carried him over to the couch, laying down and letting him lay down on top of her, his arms still wrapped around her and her's wrapped around his small little body. She softly began to sing…

_Come stop your crying_  
_It'll be all right_  
_Just take my hand_  
_Hold it tight_  
_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here don't you cry_

_For one so small, you seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us, can't be broken_

_I will be here don't you cry_  
_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

She continued on singing, slowly getting softer and softer till Mokuba was quietly snoring on top of her. She ran her hand through his thick black hair softly, humming the melody softly while he slept. She felt her own eyes slowly drooping. She couldn't sleep. She had to wake him up to go to dinner. Maybe just a few moments of rest, that wouldn't kill her. Ever so slowly did she drift off to sleep, feeling at peace and comfortable with Mokuba with her, like a mother holding onto her precious son.

**—**

_It was cold and dark. No light could be seen at all in the room. Only the sound of heavy breathing accompanied with low growls could be heard. The large serpentine dragon slithered around, moving with absolute precision around the area. Clink. Clink. Chains rustled when his body coiled around the lithe form hung up in the middle. She was awake, slowly opening her eyes, piercing silver, glancing down as her blind companion curled up to her._

_"Well?"_

_"The three have returned. A new master commands them. So powerful. Ancient magics."_

_"Not as ancient and powerful as us my dear dear friend."_

_The dragon nuzzled his head under her hand that wasn't completely bound tight to her body. Purring softly as his master touched his snout lightly. Even just her slight touch he could feel bolts of power surging through her fingertips._

_"It is not time yet. I still do not have all of my power back my faithful servant. Soon" a wicked smile crossed the woman's face, her sharpened teeth shining white against the darkness "Soon we will take all the power we could ever want and then…we shall bring about the end!"_

**—**

Pegasus bolted up from his sleep, beads of sweat trickling down his neck. He rubbed the right side of his face where his Millennium Eye used to rest. Even without the trinket, he still has visions, weather about the past or the future. A powerful ancient force coming to claim the three. Could they be talking about the God Cards? Still he had no clue what this power was. He knew Yugi and the Pharaoh were the only two who could really control them. Maybe they had just wanted to imprison them?

Liu Gen walked into the room. The man never slept a wink. He walked over to his masters side. "Sir? Is everything all right?"

"Do you happen to know of some evil power that would want the power of the Egyptian Gods?"

Liu Gen shook his head. He knew of plenty of powerful forces in this world but never one that would need the power of those trinkets.

"What about a blind serpentine dragon and a woman with silver eyes?" The tan muscular man's eyes grew wide. "By that look on your pretty face I guess that must be true".

That was impossible. Those two were confined. Imprisoned. How…How did the snake mange to free himself from his bonds. The Keepers made sure the two of them could never be in contact with each other. A Guardian and her Envoy scarified themselves to ensure they would never be free again. He must know more magic than they originally thought. Was he conserving energy now to free his master…and what were they planning?

Pegasus looked over at his digital clock on the beautifully carved nightstand. 3 am. Yugi boy would certainly be asleep. Oh well. It's either disturb the peaceful sleep of the young man or get screamed at by and angry Kaiba again. The message would get to his little Guardian faster through Yugi anyway. Kaiba never had the…patience for such matters.

**—**

"Mokuba! What in the world are you doing?!" Perfect. A wonderful way to wake up from dreaming of ponies that crapped out rainbows, Kaiba throwing a hissy fit. Lily groaned. She didn't want to deal with Kaiba right now. Cracking and eye open she looked down at Mokuba who was still snuggled up to her, burying his face more into her chest.

"Five more minutes Seto…" the little boy whined. He was comfy and warm being there with her. Seto rolled his eyes, grabbing his brother by the back of his yellow vest and prying him off Lily.

"If you're so tired then have a driver take you home" setting his little brother down on his feet. Mokuba nodded and yawned, slowly waddling out of the room. "And you. Get the hell up".

"Ironically I am up. I just don't feel like opening my eyes or moving". She crossed her arms and continued to lay there, defying Kaiba's orders and angering him more. He picked her up by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up. Lily cracked her eye back open. "Well hello there".

"Why the hell was my brother on top of you? What the fuck did you do to him?"

"Relax pretty boy. Moki got tired and and fell asleep on me" CRACK. Seto didn't hold back this time. A firm slap across her face woke her up fully. Her cheek burned like it was on fire. That was going to be one hell of a bruise.

"Don't call him Moki in my presence or ever around me. If anything I should be demanding you call him young master or sir" she was being a smart ass, something he didn't enjoy one bit. He pushed her down back on the couch hard, the back of her head hitting the arm rest. Thank god that had some padding or else it would have hurt much worse. Seto kept her shoulders pinned as her hovered over her. "I have more power over you than you can imagine my little bitch" ever so slowly with his leg, he opened hers. He leaned down, seeing a little blush creep on her cheeks. He was going to enjoy this

His lips traced her jawline ever so lightly. A moan was begging to escape her, she loved being teased and he could see it in her eyes as they slowly glazed over. He continued to slowly move down her neck, her body starting to shiver with delight already. He smirked, biting down on her neck, loving to hear the small moan escape her lips. His teeth sank deeper and she gripped onto the couch. Her moans were a mixture of pain and pleasure, as he continued to bite her neck in other places, looking for her most sensitive spot. He bit down lower and lower on her neck till…

"A-ah~!" god that moan. He could feel himself getting hotter. This woman might piss him off but god damn he never imagined such and infuriating woman could turn him on with just a few little moans. He sucked on that sensitive spot, not a care in his mind if it would leave a mark. She squirmed under him, using her knee to rub him softly, blushing a bit. Couldn't let herself have all the fun. He let out a soft groan, almost sounding like a little growl…she liked it…maybe a bit to much.

Through his pants she could feel his member practically begging to be let loose on the woman. In her mind she had calculated a bit of a risky move, maybe one that could give her a bit of control in this. She was more than strong enough to push him down on the couch, it didn't seem like he was going to fight it, even strong enough to keep him pinned even though she was lightly shaking in the process. Perhaps he was just toying with her now, but she didn't care. She straddled his waist, leaning down and looking into his eyes. Such wonderful eyes, bright blue sapphires looking up into her own beautiful rubies. His eyes were challenging her, seeing if she would actually do it or crumble and let him do what he pleased from now on without objection.

She smirked and decided, why not give him a little bit of a challenge from here onward.

Their lips crashed together as she laid on top of him. She was forceful, wanting him to know she too could dominate him if she wished, but there was something sweet about the kiss. Their tongues fought each other for dominance for a brief moment before she broke the kiss, teasing him like he had done to her, her lips slowly working their way to his neck. A hand of hers ran down his chest lightly as she planted soft kisses on his neck before biting down hard. He growled, grabbing her hair and jerking her head back hard, a little bit of his blood on her lips. 'Damn it…Bitch can bite…Should keep note of that for later on…' she looked down at him, smiling, licking the blood from her lips.

He was too locked on watching her lick her lips of the blood to even notice that she had already undid his belt, unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them too, running her fingers softly over his member. Shivers went up his spine as she worked on him. Her hands were like magic and her mouth was even better than he expected. With herself placed between his legs she ran her tongue up the length of him. He purred, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. It had been a while since he received a proper blow job.

She sucked softly on the tip, swirling her tongue around him, before slowly taking more and more of him into her mouth. God her tongue, she had found running her tongue over certain areas made him go crazy, groaning and bucking his hips into her more. Hell he didn't even know her moving her tongue that way would get that kind of reaction out of him. She bobbed her head, her tongue hitting those spots at the perfect time. Her big red eyes looked up at him. They were begging him. 'Take me now' they screamed 'Take me now and make me yours'.

Seto did exactly what she asked. He pushed her off and laid her down on the couch. The man wanted a better look at her. He pushed her shirt and bra up, smiling happily. She was toned perfectly, having curves to die for, she must have worked hard to get that body that could make the goddess of beauty jealous. Her breasts were a wonderful size too. Big, but not overly big and the little buds of flesh on them were a dark pinkish tan. Beautiful was the only word that could come to mind. He dare not say it, didn't want to seem weak in front of the woman.

His hands worked almost as fast as her's, slipping her dark denim jeans off and her panties off to the side. She was already soaked. He chuckled softly. A bit of biting and teasing and the woman was already hot for him. Kaiba leaned down a bit, seeing her blush more before slamming into her. Lily gripped the couch and cried out in pleasure. Oh fuck…she was amazing. He thrusted into her nice and hard, her arms wrapped around him and digging into his back. The clawing of his back he didn't mind at all, just meant he was doing a damn good job. Their hips met and she rocked her's in the perfect way for him. A few groans escaped him and he pulled the woman closer, letting himself enter her deeper. He could feel her shaking worse below him. She was close to reaching her finish and he was too. Oh how he hated this was going to be quick but this was perfect for their first time together. There were plenty more to come.

"M-master! A-ah~!" she panted, rocking her hips more smoothly for him. Fuck. He loved hearing her say that, and it was enough to send him over. He groaned, reaching his climax as did she and collapsed on top of her, panting heavily. She twitched a bit, her face flushed red and buried into his shoulder.

Now he was starting to enjoy the fact he got beaten by her.

**—**

***~End of Entry 5 Notes~***

***1.- Omg why am I even putting notes…Anyway, SORRY FOR THIS BEING SO LONG BUT COME ON THEY FINALLY FREAKING DID IT. So finally the first little bit of le smut muwahahaha.**

***2- Why yes Lily did turn the tables a bit, but Kaiba still has almost all the power in this -hence her crying out Master-.**

***3- As I said, there is going to be more of a plot to this than Kaiba just fucking the living crap out of Lily all the time and making her pleasure him. There actually will be a point in this.**

***4- Liu Gen might be annoyed by Pegasus but really the two of them have a pretty good relationship. Not in the 'Omg they are so gay for each other' but as in he sees Pegasus as a younger brother and that he must protect him. Even if Pegasus wakes from a nightmare and is alarmed by it, Liu Gen will equally be as alarmed.**

***5- Mokuba and Lily's relationship will be another key thing later on as the story progresses. Just wait and see how that goes along~.**

***6- The song used here was 'You'll Be in My Heart' by Phil Collins**

**In the next entry: Yugi is delivered a warning from Pegasus and decides to drag Lilianne and Joey along to deliver the message to Kaiba Manor and Lily and Mokuba spend more time together~!**


	6. Entry 6 - A Message

**Entry 6: A Message**

3 am. Who in the world could possibly have to call Yugi at 3 am? He had hoped it was another prank caller from his school again. Groaning and yawning, wearing his favorite light blue and teddy bear pajamas, he crawled out of bed and walked over to his desk, picking up the phone. Even the Pharaoh popped out of the puzzle, wearing his bed time attire, falling face first into the floor, for once too tired to deal with anything "Mmm…Hello? Who is this? Come on…not cool guys…It's 3 am…"

"Yes yes yes I know it's 3 am Yugi boy but this is important. Do you happen to know where your little friend the Guardian is?" Pegasus sounded like he was in a rush, sitting in his office with his silk robe wrapped around him.

What? Lily? What in the world did he want to do with Lily? "I kind of know where she is. Why? Something happen?"

"Not yet but something will. Not a clue in the world when but all I know is that its cause for alarm. According to my body guard, someone known as The Never-fading One and her servant, The Blind Dragon, are planning something. Another thing that was alarming, they said something about the three being back in your town. We believe they are going to be coming after the God Cards."

Yugi's eyes widened. A new threat was approaching and he had no clue what in the world it was. "I'm guessing you want me to pass this on to Lily if I can?"

"If you can? What do you mean if you can? You had better do it! We can't afford to take any sort of risks. Now go back to sleep and in the morning you get your little butt to where ever she is and pass on the message! Also tell her Uncle Liu Gen says hi" Pegasus hung up the phone and Yugi sighed. Such a weird man. Had Lily not sworn him to secrecy about what happened, he would have told Pegasus it might have been impossible to give her the message now.

"Nothing is impossible Yugi" The spirit of the Pharaoh looked up from the floor, yawning "I know you'll find a way to pass it on".

He only hoped he could. He wouldn't want to imagine what could happen if he didn't.

**—**

Her neck was killing. Lily groaned and practically rolled off the bed. She had no clue where she was, all she knew was Seto Kaiba was snoring next to her. Wait. Kaiba next to her? She lifted her head up and saw him, laying there, snoring in his sleep. She was a little surprised that he hadn't make her sleep in a dog bed or on the floor. Better not ask him why, he might change his mind the next night.

"God what I wouldn't kill to be able to snore that quietly…" she mumbled, a bit shocked Kaiba hadn't kicked her out of his room for being so loud in her sleep. She was sore all over. Back, legs, neck, arms and even places she thought would never hurt were aching like crazy. Quietly she headed to the joining bathroom, inspecting herself in the mirror. Her neck was littered with bite marks and hickeys, her chest too. Back was covered in claw marks as well as her arms and sides. She was 99% sure her ass was bruised from being spanked so hard, even just brushing her fingers over it hurt. On god it was going to hurt to sit for a while. She sighed and stood there, wearing her bra and panties. Her clothes must have gotten lost between Kaiba's home and the office, not that she cared much.

A knock at the door startled Lily. Looking around in the room she noticed Kaiba's jacket on the plush chair in the corner. The room was lined with book shelves, filled with various books, ranging from biographies to fantasy novels, although she had doubts he actually read any of the fictitious novels. The color scheme was light blues, whites and sapphires, just like his favorite dragon. Even a painting of the might beast was hung in his room, this man was too obsessed with that creature. She grabbed his jacket, slipping it on and heading to the door. 'Please don't let it be Moki…Wait…It's a Saturday…No kid in the right mind would be up this early unless cartoons were involved' she opened the door, one of Kaiba's maids holding a decent sized backpack, a tan one with a bunch of writing and drawings on it from her friends in high school. Did…Did Kaiba really send people to go get her things in the night? She didn't know if she should be worried about them seeing the other items littered around her home or that they actually broke in and got her stuff for her.

"Mr. Kaiba requested we gather some of your things while you'll be staying here. This bag contains your clothes among your other personal needs. We'll be delivering some of your other personal effects once you decide what to bring to the manor. Have a wonderful day Ms. Race and please, don't hesitate to call if you need anything" the maid curtly bowed and trotted down the hallway.

Lily returned to the bathroom and freshened up, hopping into the shower quickly, the water helping to ease the bit of soreness and pain from last night. The smell of sex still lingered on her but once she covered it up with her perfume, no one would be able to notice at all. Drying herself off was no problem, aside from the stinging pain of brushing the soft material against her pained skin. She focused her powers and dried herself off in an instant. Thank god they picked up her make up, able to cover the marks on her neck easily. She had grabbed a black vest, black tie and a white button up from her bag that was in the other room. An old friend of her's rubbed off on her a bit, he might have dressed like a punk but he always made a day to look good. The black jeans she had went well the combo and she looked pretty damn good she thought, the shirt even covered the marks on her arms. Walking back out she noticed Kaiba was sitting up, propped against the head board, looking through a small photo album that was tucked inside of the bad, flipping through the pages.

"H-hey! What are you…!" Kaiba looked up at her for a moment before returning to looking at the photos. Clearly he either didn't give a damn about her objecting or felt it was a right he had to inspect all that his little slave had. She rolled her eyes, walking back over to the bed, packing the things back into her bag. The jerk had even went through her wallet that was inside, pulling out all of her credit cards and her drivers license, inspecting them. None of her money was missing but he had no reason to take any of it, he was loaded after all. He just wanted to take a mental note of what she had.

"Who are these people?" Kaiba held up a photo of her and two others. Lily was in the middle, wearing her high schools uniform of a white button down and a plaid skirt, however she altered the uniform to where her midriff was showing and the skirt was much shorter than it should have been. To her right was a man with black messy hair, a beanie on top of his head, wearing a black button down shirt and black pants, his lip pierced right in the middle and two piercings under each of his eyes that were as black as coal and he had a charming smile. To her left was a pale skinned blonde girl with green eyes. The girl's hair was long enough to reach her bottom and was as pouffy as can be. She wore the appropriate school uniform. "I had no idea you went to private school, this looks like one of the more prestigious academies over in the states".

Lily looked away, setting her bag on the chair in the corner and sat on the bed. "I don't know who those people are…" she was avoiding his question and he knew it.

"Tell me. Who are they".

"Why does it matter? It was in the past and it's not important".

Kaiba was going to get the answer out of her, one way or another. "I demand you to tell me".

"You really want to know who they are so badly?" she looked at him, her eyes were filled with pain and hate for him right now. She didn't want to remember. She never wanted to remember. Whoever the hell had put those photos in her bag, she would kick their asses later.

"Yes. Now tell me".

Lily bite her lip "Their gone…That's what they are…Ghosts….A faded memory is all that remains of them and that's what they are…Just a memory…"

**—**

The rest of the morning that she spent with Seto was awkward. She waited, looking through what his servants brought her in her bag. Enough clothes for a few days, her make up, a few of her stuffed animals and other knick knacks they thought she might have wanted, along with her wallet, keys to her motorcycle that was being stored in the garage now. Before the week was up she'd have to send for more clothes, everything else could stay till Kaiba gave her the clear to move her things. 'I doubt Seto would let me keep my little stuffed dragon on the bed' she ran her fingers lightly over the patchwork soft fabric before placing it gently back into the bag.

Mokuba knocked on Seto's door, peaking inside and smiling at Lily. He was still wearing his cute little pajama's and his hair was messier than normal. The little boy motioned for her to come out of the room. The shower was still running, he wouldn't notice if she was gone. She tiptoed to the door, quietly slipping out and shutting it behind her. "Little surprised you're up so early". she patted his head and he clinged to her, hugging her tightly. She twitched a bit, Mokuba having squeezed a bit too hard on the sore spots.

"Are you forgetting I went to bed really early last night?" his stomach growled about as Lily's did, all the times Kaiba finished inside of her mouth and forced her to swallow didn't really count as a decent meal "…And we both went without dinner too. Come on! We can go back to my room and the maids will bring us a huuuggee breakfast!" he dragged her down the hall and to his room. It was much bigger than a normal little boy's room. His bed was big and covered in a fluffy comforter and massive amounts of pillows. A giant stuffed Blue Eyes White Dragon sat in the corner with a few other duel monster plushes scattered around it. Even in his room the boy had a big enough plasma screen tv to crush him if it fell off the wall. A high tech computer sat in his desk along with scattered duel monster cards. Must be building his own deck, his brother must have been to busy most days to help him. He had Lily sit on his bed, surprisingly much more comfy than Kaiba's. Jumping onto it and landing face first into the pillows, he giggled and grabbed the phone from his nightstand, ordering a massive amount of food for the two of them. As he told what the kitchen to prepare them, she felt guilty that even what he ordered might not be enough. Oh how she hated trying to act not like a pig while she was eating. She'd have to retain some of her lady like behavior till she became more comfortable.

The two of them sat there, waiting for the food to come, watching cartoons and giggling with each other. Mokuba insisted on having mandatory snuggle time with her and she didn't object. He snuggled right back into the same spot he was yesterday and smiled.

"You're really comfy. Not all bony like Seto". Mokuba grabbed one of his smaller blankets he had hidden and wrapped it around them. Lily wrapped her arms around him softly, running her fingers gently through his hair "He never eats cause he always makes himself so busy. I'm surprised he hasn't keeled over from hunger"

"Not sure weather to take that as a fat joke or not" she giggled and messed up his hair. "I'm glad you like spending time with me and think I'm comfy".

"Of course I like spending time with you! I mean…you've only been here a day but you seemed so nice and everything on the blimp. But I am confused why you were in Seto's room. We're you two having a sleep over or something?"

Oh god she was not going to have this talk with him and she certainly was not going to tell him that she was, in a sense, Seto's property now…for the time being that is. "Yes sweetie. Me and Seto had a sleep over and that was all. He kept wanting to challenge me to duels and you know what? He kept losing!" she hoped he would buy the excuse.

"Hmm…Okay! I don't think I've ever seen Seto bring home a girl before. He's always been so busy with work and setting up the tournament or going off to duel tournaments. I guess it's nice to have a guest here" He smiled and grabbed the remote, switching the channel over to another cartoon. About half way through the show, the maids carted in the food. Eggs piled up on plates with cheese sprinkled on top. French toast the smelled heavily of vanilla and caked in powder sugar. Stacks of pancakes of various kind, from chocolate chip to strawberry. Thick cut and still hot bacon was sitting on a try along with smoked ham and sausages. There must have been every sort of jam, jelly and syrup imaginable on there. Mokuba had even ordered one of the finest blends of coffee they had just for Lilly, along with orange juice and milk. If she didn't want to smudge her make up, she would have cried tears of joy to see so much food.

Mokuba was a little astound by how much she was able to pack away. He had only eaten two giant platefuls of food but Lily had finished off the remainder of the pancakes, eggs, bacon and was now working on the french toast. She even drank the entire pot of coffee that was there and most of the juice Mokuba had left. Lily devoured the meal, she must have been really hungry he thought. He didn't dare blink, he was afraid if he did he'd miss seeing her devour the rest of the food. "I…I don't want to imagine how bad the grocery bill was for your family if you had three other siblings…I don't even think Joey and Tristan could eat that much…"

Lily giggled and took a sip of her coffee. "It was actually me and my dad that would cause the grocery bill to be as bad as it was. Lilianne was too keen on staying skinny and has been dieting since she was 8, Lila prefers to go out and kill her own meal and my little brother was so picky he only liked one thing and still only likes one thing" She could see Mokuba get a little look of disgust when she mentioned Lila hunted her own food down. It wasn't too much longer till all the food that was there was finished. When the maid came back to grab the dirty dishes, she accused Mokuba of tossing it instead of eating it. With a glare from Lily, the maid quickly scatted without another word. She laid down on the bed, Mokuba snuggling back up to her again. This had to be one of the best mornings the two of them had in a long time.

**—**

"Remind me again why we're going to Kaiba's? Isn't this kind of…ya know…suicide mission or something?" Joey walked with Yugi, Lilianne clinging to his side. He had tried to get rid of the crazy girl but she wouldn't leave him alone. Somehow she had managed so weasel her way into staying with Joey for a while. The only thing he couldn't complain about was that she was a damn good cook.

"Kind of I guess. But Pegasus said it was urgent that we pass it on to her" Yugi yawned. Pegasus's rude awakening the night before left with no sleep at all. The Pharaoh had gotten him up bright and early to get ready for the day and to go accomplish their mission. Did the Pharaoh not remember the concept of sleeping in on the weekend? Of course he did, he could hear him snoring away in his soul room while Yugi trudged on down the street.

"If it's so important why not tell me! Technically I'm a Guardian too! Well…I mean I don't have all the fancy skills or anything like Lily does or the certification…or the actual job…But I should be allowed to know!" Joey groaned, rolling his eyes. It was too early for her to be chattering away with that insufferable high pitched voice of hers.

The three of them were headed to the other side of Domino, about a hour and a half walk from the game shop where Joey had to slap a half conscious Yugi to get back up get off the couch, and get moving. The Kaiba Manor just had to be placed on the other side of town, they had tried to pry Tristan to come and drive them since he was the only one with a license but he told Joey he'd punch him out if he woke him up. He wasn't going to admit in front of Lilianne that he really tagged along to see Lily. It had only been a day but he missed her like crazy. Lilianne could see it in his eyes how much he cared for her sister. Too bad she wasn't going to let anyone that close to her again. Besides, Lilianne was bound and determined to make Joseph her's, or get hurt trying.

"Pegasus said it was intended for Lily and I'm going to assume Lily only. Maybe she'll tell you once I tell her?" Lilianne groaned and huffed. She hated waiting sometimes especially when she could just be told here and now.

"Do you really think Kaiba is gonna let us into the front door?"

"Not Kaiba but I have a feeling Mokuba will. After all, Mokuba is our friend remember".

"Nyeh…I'll still keep an eye out to see if I find and easy way into the place if they won't let us in. Gotta have a window no one would mind getting broken for us to slip inside".

**—**

"Ow! Ow! That hurts!" Mokuba had gotten stuck with Lily wanting to brush his hair. The top layer was fine but under there was enough knots it looked like rats could have burrowed into his scalp.

"If you brushed the underside better this wouldn't hurt as much. I'm being as gentle as I can sweetie". She had ran back to Kaiba's room to grab her bag. She had her special spry inside that would help loosen the knots. Kaiba sat in there, reading the morning newspaper, having barley touched his breakfast, he looked up from the pages and questioned her what she was doing. When she told him that she was going to brush Mokuba's hair, he laughed and told her good luck.

"But I do brush it…kind of…It hurts too much to do sometimes okay?" Mokuba sniffled, biting his lip when she got another bad knot done.

"Oh hunny…You're a tender head just like I was when I was younger. I used to have hair longer than my sisters back when I was younger". she sprayed a bit more, the next few coming out easier and Mokuba not even noticing.

"W-why do you keep it so short now?" he fumbled with her stuffed dragon she let him hold, holding it close to him and nuzzling his face into its side. Her scent was covered on the dragon and it brought him some comfort.

"Lila and Lilianne we're both giant a- I mean, they were really mean when they were younger. They decided one day they would stick a whole pack of gum in my hair when I was taking a nap. When I woke up I almost incinerated the entire neighborhood because I was so angry and in the process, my hair actually did catch on fire. By the time we got the fire out my hair was so short I refused to go to school for days" she giggled a bit and Mokuba smiled. "I've just kept it short ever since aside from the front of course. Figured I looked better with short hair anyway too".

"I'm sure you'd look pretty no matter what Lily" Mokuba smiled up at her, Lily blushing and smiling back.

"You're such a sweet boy Mokuba. I have no clue how you and Kaiba are related" She had finished up with the worst of the knots and was working on the smaller ones, getting those out easier and faster thanks to the spray.

"Oh come on my brother is a nice guy he really is. He just…Well he puts himself before everyone else except when it comes to me lots of times and he's the most selfish person in the world but he really if nice deeeeep down". The only thing Lily could think of what that was something relatively 'nice' that Kaiba had done for her was letting her sleep on a bed instead of the floor and giving her a little kiss good night when she was passing out from being fucked too much.

"He said so many hurtful things to you though during the tournament…how are you not furious at him?" she had heard about Kaiba needed no one, not even Mokuba, that all he wanted was to be alone. Joey and Yugi dug into him about being the loneliest, most miserable person in the world, filled with only hate and sadness. She was having a hard time believing his little brother that he was 'nice'.

"Well…He's my big brother. Besides, if anyone could get him to smile again one day, maybe it could be you" Mokuba smiled.

A maid knocked on the door, cracking it open slightly and asked Mokuba if it was all right to let a few visitors into the manor compound.

"Visitors? Whose here to visit?" Mokuba fixed his hair, feeling through it, loving it a bit too much how soft his hair felt underneath without all the knots in it.

"Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler and Lilianne Race are here to see you and Ms. Race".

"That's really weird for those two to be here…and they dragged your obnoxious sister here too. Let them in, they must have something important" Mokuba quick threw on some normal clothes, tossing his pajama's into his hamper.

Something must have happened if Yugi and Joey had gotten up this early.

**—**

The three of them waited down in the main hall way, Lilianne distracted by looking at the paintings and statues Kaiba had decorated the place with. Tacky, in her mind, but he must have found them tasteful.

"This is some place Kaiba's got…" Joey looked at a small statue in the corner, a Blue Eyes White Dragon standing victoriously onto of a Red Eyes Black Dragon. Joey's eye twitched "WHAT'S THE IDEA OF THIS!?" Yugi chuckled at how angry Joey was getting over one little statue. It could be worse. Kaiba could have a statue of him standing heroically with Joey in a dog costume next to his feet. Now he really wondered if Kaiba was that vain to have such a statue.

"Who in the hell let you three into my house?" Kaiba walked down the main staircase, wearing just some casual business wear, plain white button down, black tie with light blue stripes and black slacks, along with a pair of shiny expensive black loafers. The collar was risen a bit more than normal, hiding the little 'love bite' Lily had left last night "Well?"

"Mokuba let us in Kaiba. We just came to have a quick chat with Lily is all." Yugi pulled Joey away before he smashed the statue and quieted him by covering his mouth.

"Is that so? You couldn't just give me a call and have me pass it on? You really had to intrude and drag the mutt into my house?" Joey glared daggers at Kaiba as he smirked.

"Kaiba, from the way Yug describes it, you would have just hung up and laughed at him". Joey pulled away Yugi's hand.

"Oh great. Is it something that has to do with magic and fairy tales again? Honestly would you all ever grow up" he looked over at Lilianne "You seem a bit more intelligent than these two. Tell me, do you believe in all the crap they've told you? You honestly all want me to believe that there are some powerful beings underground who worship some freaks with magical powers and that inside of that dumb necklace Yugi has is a 5,000 year old Pharaoh?"

Lilianne felt offended, she felt he had just insulted her entire culture within one fowl swoop. Hell he even insulted the Pharaoh and she could sense the irritation from within the puzzle. "My god are you blind" she replied back to him "Open your eyes you damn fool".

Kaiba rolled his eyes. He had hoped that there would at least be one sane person among the little gang Yugi had. Mokuba and Lily had arrived a moment later, walking into a bit of an awkward glaring contest between Lilianne, Joey and Kaiba while Yugi stood there feeling as awkward as they did, looking around for someone, locking eyes onto the two, pleading for help. Kaiba looked up, seeing his little brother and his slave. He smiled. She looked good today, even better than yesterday. She should dress nice more often for him.

"Hi big sis~!" Lilianne perked up and smiled, waving at Lily.

"Uh…Hi Lilianne…Why are you guys here?" She gave a small smile to her sister, quickly glancing at Joey who looked like his eyes would explode into hearts and little Yugi who didn't look too happy "Is there something wrong Yugi?"

"Well it must be something bad if Pegasus had to call me at 3 am to tell me".

"Oh please. He once got drunk enough and prank called me till 5 am Yugi. Moron wanted me to fly out there to visit him because he was lonely. How did you know the old man just wasn't off his rocker?"

Yugi shrugged. He didn't know if it was true or not. Pegasus had wronged them in the past, they had no real reason the believe him but at the same time he felt inclined to. "All I know is he said to pass on that The Never-Fading one and The Blind Dragon were planning something that could involve the God cards and bring about the end" he could see both Lilianne and Lily began to shake.

"N-no…T-that's impossible…T-THOSE TWO ARE LOCKED UP! THERE'S NO-" Joey set a hand on Lilianne's shoulder, whispering to tell her to calm down, she turned to him and he could see her almost breaking into tears. Mokuba clinged to Lily's arm, looking up at her.

"L-Lily?"

She looked down at him. Mokuba had gotten scared from Lilianne's little outburst that she was prone to when upset over something. She pulled him close, letting him cling onto her. Kaiba watched, a bit irked by Mokuba clinging to her instead of him.

"It'll be okay Mokuba…Just relax." Lilianne snarled at Lily for acting as calm as she did.

"STOP ACTING SO CALM GOD DAMN IT." Tears ran down her cheeks. "YOU REMEMBER WHAT THOSE TWO FUCKING DID! THEY'LL DO THE SAME THING AGAIN TO US! I CAN'T HANDLE LOSING EVERYTHING AGAIN!" her knees gave out on her and she crumbled to the floor, crying harder. "God damn it…God damn it…Y-you should be as big of a mess as I am…God damn it Lily…They took everything from you too…God damn it…" Even though Joey was annoyed by her, he couldn't leave her just hanging. He crouched down next to her, pulling her close and holding her, rubbing her back gently, trying to sooth her. It always worked when Serenity would cry, maybe it would work on her. Curse him being such a nice guy, unable to see a lady become a sobbing mess. It was like when Yugi would cry, something you couldn't ignore.

"What in the hell is wrong with that woman? This is probably all a joke isn't it?" Kaiba asked. "Isn't it?"

Lily shook her head. "It's the farthest thing from a joke Kaiba…Find us a place where we can talk and I can explain everything" he rolled his eyes, walking down stairs with his younger brother and her following. The dinning room was probably going to be good to hear the crazy people speak what was on their minds. He had a feeling by the end of the day he'd be calling the mental ward to pick the loons up.

It was going to be a long day for him, a long day filled with nothing but nonsense and pixie dust.

**—**

***~End of Entry 6 Notes~***

***1- Yes the entires are getting longer. HOORAY.**

***2- Decided to change it up to where Joey actually shows some sympathy for Lilianne and her little out burst. Joey can't be THAT heartless.**

***3- Anyone catch the Abridged ref there, it was subtle but it's there! **

***4- YUGI FORGOT TO SAY HI FROM UNCLE LIU GEN. Ironically, the best way to get on a Earth Guardians side is to pass on simple things like that or do simple things for them. Anyone think Liu Gen is gonna hate Yugi in the future?**

**In The Next Entry- The plot thickens and more into the past of Lily is revealed~!**


	7. Entry 7 - Proof in The Pudding

**Entry 7: Proof in the Pudding**

_Those demonic creatures ran a muck everywhere. They looked like a cross between a hell hound and pure shadows. Other creatures made of a green slime attacked helpless citizens, cracking their skulls open with their sharp teeth and drinking whatever was inside of their heads. They were destroying everything and everyone._

_She had been trained, well enough to protect as many as she could. She moved like water, her strikes on the monsters lethal and fast. As the slime creatures tried to do the same to her as the others, they exploded on impact. Even the light touch against her cause them to burst into flames. She would protect them. She would rather die then have them taken. Lilianne and Lila fought as best as they could, actually keeping their own and continuing to turn the tide. It might not have seemed much but easily the city was out numbered by the creatures. They had more time to prepare than they did and their numbers were far greater. It took years to train a soldier, but only days to produce thousands of the creatures._

_Two screams. So familiar to her pierced the air. It wasn't her sisters, it wasn't her family, bit worse. Lily bolted down the street before launching herself onto the rooftops, jumping from one to another before she found where the screams had come from. She jumped down, the impact from her landing enough to crack the ground. Looking up at the horror before her, she wanted this all to be a dream. A decrepit dragon, scales and pieces of flesh missing, only one good bright purple eye, the membranes on his wings ripped, had a young woman in his jaws. She looked not even twenty, blood dripping down her arm that was hanging from his mouth, her weapon on the ground screaming for it's master to get back up and to fight, before the dragon cracked it in half with his rotting paw. Blonde hair dripping and turning red. Underneath the behemoths other paw was a young man, crushed to death. Back hair, ripped up hat, eyes like coal, half way between changing between his draconic form and his human._

_No no no. This can't be happening. This can't be happening it was all a dream._

_"Beautiful Lily, eyes burning a flame with love and passion, hero of the people, Guardian to all, savior of the caste and the love of my life….Aren't you happy to see me?" the dragon snickered as he spoke, opening his jaws and dropping the woman he held._

_Her body was frozen. She couldn't move. The only thing she could do was scream._

**_—_**

It was all a little overwhelming for everyone to grasp, they had sworn Joey blew a circuit or something in his brain from all the explanations and the details. He asked plenty of questions but he soon became a blubbering mess. Lilianne couldn't bring herself to speak, she didn't want to break down crying again, she was already on edge from Lily recalling the horrors she experienced.

"This is all hard to believe…You're telling me you're some sort of…super being and there really is a huge city down below, that was attacked by this woman and blind dragon with a bunch of creatures, one of them being your ex-fiance, killing your then current lover, best friend, parents and a bunch of others?" Kaiba still didn't seem to believe her. She would love to slap him but she had a feeling Lilianne would do it before anyone else "Nice story. Where did you hear it? From Ishizu on the craft?'

Yugi believed her, without a doubt. The Pharaoh had popped out of the puzzle to listen as well. He knew as well that their story was true. Joey believed them even though he didn't understand everything. It was like him trying to understand math, didn't work out too well.

"If you choose not to believe me, that's your choice but even if I provided you a mountain of proof, you would still never believe" Lily sighed.

"So give me a mountain of proof then?" Lily sighed at his request. She knew if the other's weren't there, he'd be pinning her down and demanding her to and it would end up into a fuck fest, her never even getting a chance to show him anything.

Mokuba hugged her tightly, sitting in her lap. "M-maybe show him the city?"

"I can't Mokuba…I can't…Not now at least" She petted the boy. She would have to wait for the Council to decide their course of action. They still had a while before those two would break free of their bonds, even longer to get their army up and going. Lily estimated around a little over a year they had to prepare. She was sure Liu Gen alerted them and had already began to prep the city, as well as getting ready to defend Domino if needed.

The Pharaoh had taken over from Yugi, having some questions of his own that he wanted answered. "Why can't we travel now?"

"The Council will not allow outsiders into the city. With news of this caliber being delivered, it would take a whole hell of a lot to get you into the city. It'll even take a lot to get Lilianne and Lila back in."

"Well then it looks like your option would be to get those old geezers out of the city to come talk to ya here then" Joey actually had a good idea. The Council protected the city with the Keepers and the Guardians were already here on the surface. There was still time before those two broke free of their bonds. The Council could come for a day to speak to them.

"Wheeler, it seems like you actually had a good idea for once. If you can give us any proof that you aren't totally mad then show us right now" Lily had Mokuba stand up for a bit, her standing up and walking to a more clear part of the room.

"Typical. Lilianne, you want to help me here?" Lilianne nodded, shakily rising from her chair and walking over to Lily. the two of them closed their eyes and breathed deeply. It was almost instantaneous as the fire surrounded them and replaced them with their different forms. Lily had grown to be at least ten feet tall, maybe a little more. She was a giant wolf now, with fangs growing out the side of her mouth as long as either Kaiba or Joey's arm. A fire roared over the jewel and made a mane of fire around her neck. Long quills of black and white stuck out from her head. Her claws were extended, covered in a coat of ruby.

Lilianne had changed physically but not as drastically as Lily had. Large wolf ears replaced where her ears were and a fang hun from her mouth. Her hands became paws with claws extended and the fur ended at her elbow. She stood taller, having paws and her legs morphed to a mix of human and wolf. She had a large bushy auburn tail that was wagging. It had been a while since she changed.

The Pharaoh and Joey stood dumbfounded. Mokuba gazed in awe at how magnificent Lily had become. It had to of been the coolest thing he saw. Kaiba just sat there for a moment with a blank look on his face before he smiled.

"Nice holograms and nice try" Kaiba got up, walking out of the dining room, not even looking back.

**—**

"What the hell Kaiba?" Lily had changed back quickly, running after him as he headed off to do more important things with him time "You wanted proof and we gave it to you!"

"Those were just holograms. Nothing more. Yugi's disk must have been on the fritz or you messed with it" Kaiba opened the door to his office, flicking on the lights. Roland had left new papers that needed to be looked over on his desk and the answering machine blinked with messages.

"For someone who is supposed to be so fucking smart you seem to be a real idiot" Kaiba turned to her, glaring, she glared right back at him. She didn't give a shit at that point about being his 'little slave' and having to be obedient. He was being ridiculous. He lifted the arm with his duel disk strapped to it, having been practicing earlier in the day, swinging it to strike her. She grabbed it, Kaiba struggling to get his arm away from her. It was no use, she had him.

She ripped the device off him, she was angry, clasping onto each side, tearing the disk like it was paper. Lucky for Kaiba his deck wasn't in there. He wasn't scared of her…he wouldn't say it but the look on his face said otherwise. She just ripped in half a duel disk like it was nothing. He slowly backed up towards the desk as she crept forward. The look in her eyes, she looked like she was going to murder him. As she walked she slowly changed into the wolf from before, snarling at him, her claws digging into the floor and ripping the carpet.

"Now you listen to me you stuck up rich boy, I could easily do to you what I just did to that duel disk now you BETTER fucking believe what I have to say from now on, GOT IT? I will NOT let you endanger ANY of my people because you're too stupid to open your god damn eyes and realize THAT EVERYTHING ISN'T ABOUT YOU"

Oh he had better try to brush it off that he was just joking. For once it actually clicked in his head not to make a smart mouth comment like he normally did to the others. This woman was serious and she really was a ginormous wolf that was snarling out fire right in front of his face. The duel disk was broken, he couldn't blame it on a hologram. What she could change into and do was real, he still had a hard time believing it but she was real.

He laughed a bit, Lily looking incredibly confused, backing up a bit and sitting on her haunches. What…He was laughing. She threatened him, almost close to biting his head off and he was laughing at her.

"Fine fine. I believe you. Okay? I'll get to work on whatever you need" he walked past her, petting her head "Good girl" walking out of his office and down to the lab.

He could hear Lily fall over, probably in shock or her brain broke. Once he got into the elevator he let out a sigh, sliding down the wall, his heart racing. He made a mental note, never get her that angry again, it's enough to scare him half way to death.

Oh god what was he getting himself into?

**—**

Kaiba had the people in his lab working on some new weapons for the soldiers of the city for days on end. He figured it would at least begin on helping the pathetic people. He even had an idea for sentry bots to protect them if they were low on soldiers in certain areas. After his little encounter with Lily in his office he was still shaken up. For two days he avoided her until it was time to sleep. He figured she needed a little space and that two days would suffice. She was probably still mad at him, unless she had the ability to forgive him so easily.

Lilianne began training Yugi and Joey…in politics. Those two would be assists if Lily vouched for them. Yugi having the Pharaoh inside of his puzzle and Joey being well…Joey, they could help with relations between her people and theirs. Well known gamers becoming heroes once again, was bound to generate a lot of support.

Lily had put into the Kaiba Corp systems more information of what they were up against. She even drew what the creatures looked like and recorded her experience of the past. She only included the details of the war on the city, none of her personal problems from the aftermath. She had forgiven Kaiba for being stubborn, even though she never formally apologized it was funny to see him for a few days walking on egg shells to avoid her and look like he would crap himself if she looked him in the eye for a second. She found it useless to hold onto grudges, only wasted energy that could be used for something else.

Vaguely she remembered what the Blind Dragon and he Never-Fading ones true names were. Apollosysis and Amaranth. She couldn't remember their names but it was burned into her mind how they looked and what was weak against them or strong against them. She hated entering in all of this into the computer system for Kaiba but he offered to help. Maybe he really wasn't so bad after all.

The room she was in was quiet aside from a little music she had playing. It scared the crap out of her when Kaiba came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, covering her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Jesus! You scared the crap out of me!" she felt her chest, heart racing a mile a minute. "Well that still works…"

"How is entering all the information going?" he looked over her shoulder, looking at the sketches of Amaranth and Apollosysis. "Shame she's so evil. She's actually a very beautiful woman".

Lily snorted a bit, typing in more information "Her beauty is a life. She's a monster"

"Is your beauty a lie as well?" he brushed a few strands of hair away from the side of her neck, purring softly. He couldn't resist her no matter how badly she pissed him off earlier. He nipped softly on her neck, her melting a bit "I mean…You can turn into that beast…How am I to know that isn't the real you?"

"I'll let you determine that master. Am I just a beautiful woman or am I that beast underneath?" she could feel him smile against her neck. He loved her calling him master way too much.

"Mmm…I don't know my little slave. I'm still a little sore over you beating me, biting me and being so defiant a few days ago. You could be just hiding underneath that pretty face. Time will tell I suppose."

"I'm sorry for what I did master. Would you like me to make it up to you?" she turned her chair around, standing up and wrapping her arms around his neck. She wasn't going to let him guilt her into anything, she felt like he needed maybe a little bit of loving tonight. Kaiba smiled.

"Of course. Make your master happy." She had him lay down on the couch. She walked over to the door, locking it. She didn't want Mokuba to walk in on them or anything.

**—**

It was a privilege for her to be held after sex. She must have done her job perfectly because he was petting her as well. Even after everything she did he must have appreciated the little bit of affection she gave him that night. She nuzzled her face into his neck. Cuddling after sex was always her favorite part aside from the actual act itself. Kaiba actually had a little smile on his face.

"You're smiling" she giggled.

"Why wouldn't I be smiling? I just got laid" he chuckled and messed up her hair as he continued to pet her head.

"It's…odd seeing you smile. You always seem to scowl or have something terrible on your mind. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, just a little odd is all" she kissed his neck softly, rubbing his cheek as well. "When you smile it makes you more handsome".

"Go on" he chuckled. He loved his ego to be stroked.

"Hmm….Well…Am I allowed to be brutally honest?"

"I suppose so."

She straddled his waist, still naked, thinking a bit. "Well…You're arrogant, handsome, selfish, sometimes an asshole, a wonderful brother, smart, sexy…you have this thing about you that even though you're a dick to everyone, you have a heart of gold" Seto sat up, letting her continue to sit on his lap.

"Is that what you really think of your master?" she nodded and he smiled "Guess it could be worse."

**—**

***~End of Entry 7 Notes~***

***1- Tiny little flash backs to the War will be happening in a few entries.**

***2- Lily has been trained since the war to remain calm and to repress her feelings for her experience with the war. However that doesn't mean she doesn't freak out all the time. Sometimes she does have pretty bad break downs like Lilianne.**

***3- Be shocked, she actually got Kaiba to believe her.**

**Next Entry: Lilianne tries to teach the boys more about her culture and even has a little alone time with Joey, The Council sends one of their members to contact Liu Gen and Pegasus, and Mokuba learns a thing or two from Lily.**


	8. Entry 8 - Sympathy Pains

***~Sing for Me will be taking a Hiatus until late August 2013.  
**

**I am currently experiencing some stress in my life and I have been close to relapsing for some time now. This break is for me to get my own personal life back on track and to get better.  
**

**The fic will still be worked on, along with We Are Nothing (formerly Noah's Song), and will return. Please be patient.  
**

**If you wish to see my progress, please follow the Fic's Blog. I'll be updating it with Personal's once in a while on how I'm doing or what things are happening.  
**

**Thank you all for understanding.**

**- Gus ~***


	9. Entry 9 - Lesson 0

***~Sing for Me will be taking a Hiatus until late August 2013.  
**

**I am currently experiencing some stress in my life and I have been close to relapsing for some time now. This break is for me to get my own personal life back on track and to get better.  
**

**The fic will still be worked on, along with We Are Nothing (formerly Noah's Song), and will return. Please be patient.  
**

**If you wish to see my progress, please follow the Fic's Blog. I'll be updating it with Personal's once in a while on how I'm doing or what things are happening.  
**

**Thank you all for understanding.**

**- Gus ~***


End file.
